Raven
by unknownjuliet
Summary: When your family is killed by your worst enemy what does a woman have left to do then to get to revenge. But with a twist, will Raven be able to resist RAM and his followers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Tribe

I was in a tribe with my younger brother and sister. I lost them to the Technos, and I swore I would kill the leader RAM for what he did. Taking my home and my family away from me. I've been training for three months for my invasion on the Technos and protecting the Mallrats, the generous people who found me on the beach stranded and starved.

That night I was having difficulties sleeping. Then I heard people screaming and a lot of movement going on. "Wake up Raven the Technos are here!" yelled Mouse. I was up and on my feet ready to fight. "Mouse go and hide, I promise I will be back for you." I said smiling trying to reinsure her. "Ok, but don't forget me." she said running off through my room.

I got ready with my knife in my right hand, of course I won't be killing anyone. I went out of my room and into the mall. It was quite ... too quite. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw one of them with their stun gun ready to shoot. I ducked down just missing the shot. 'God that was close' I thought to myself. My attacker was a girl, probably Java. "Put your gun down and fight like a real woman. Not a coward that hides behind a gun" I said. That should get her out. I stood up and so did she. She took her gun and handed it to Jay, the oh so great General. I walked to the center of the cameras so that RAM could get a good look at me. "Are you challenging me rat?" asked Java with disgust. "Maybe, if you accept it." I said back. "Of course, but not here. My leader loves to see me kick ass. So we shall go to the headquarters." she said. I smiled and nodded to what she said. "Lead the way," I said, following her out of the mall.

Next chapter will be up soon and oh yeah. I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe except for Raven the character I made up.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battles

Ram's POV

A raid on the mall did not go as well as planned. There was someone there. A woman who that I have seen before. When she walked right into the cameras I knew instantly who she was. I had her family killed for what she did. I tried to take her as mine but she escaped and for that her family was deleted. Let's just say she had a certain beauty about her. None that I've ever seen before. Her eyes are as blue as the sea, her hair as wild as fire, and her body as succulent as the finest meat you could ever lay eyes on. I never forgot her and soon she would be mine.

Raven's POV

My senses were standing on end. I knew something wasn't right. Jay was beside me and could sense his arousal towards me. I'd have to say, he's not half bad. But, I don't have time to worry about silly crushes, I was on my to see RAM.

We finally arrived at the Techno's headquarters. Everything was computerized. Nothing that I've ever seen before. I was in awe at how advanced they were compared to the other tribes. It made me wonder what power they have. I mean I heard some stories of what they had, but nothing like this.

We went to a good sized white room with a man in a, what seemed to be a wheelchair. Jay cleared his throat and the man in the wheelchair turned around. To my surprise it was RAM. My heart pounded and rage surged through me as memories of my family came flooding back. He just smiled. How could he smile like that and not remember what he did to me. That wicked, seductive smile that gave you chills whenever you saw it.

I grabbed my knife from my back and leaped for him. He did not even flinch. I now know why. As I leaped, Techno's came from out of the corners and grabbed me. They tackled me down, holding me to the ground. They injected me with some tranquilizers and it was night night for me.

This is it for the chapter, please review on how I am doing. I'm not so great at this. I don't own any of the characters except for Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakenings

I awoke with a pounding headache. My eyes were blurring and I couldn't tell where I was. It was all very bright. I couldn't focus on anything. There were people in here, two women, most likely Java and Siva. They seemed angry, talking to someone in a wheelchair. Oh, god it was RAM. I tried to move my arms. They have me chained to something. I realize it's a bed. This can't turn out good.

"How can you leave us for this rat." I heard Java say. "Because, you're services are no longer need." RAM spat back

"What are we suppose to do?" Siva asked with concern. "Do what you do best. Walk the streets and see what happens." RAM said with a laugh. "Now leave, I want to be alone with her." RAM ordered.

I tried to move again, but its no use. "It looks like someone finally woke up." RAM said. I could hear him move around in his wheelchair. I still can't see straight.

"What did you give me?" I said. "Its kind of like a sleep tranquilizer but with more side effects." RAM stated.

"Jay, will please come to my room and bring the others." RAM said, speaking into a walkie-talkie sort of thing.

Soon I heard knocking on the door. Damn, will this stuff ever ware off. I tried to see who was coming in but no use. Their faces are too blurry.

"Now, Raven I'm going to show you something that will change everything people sees about me." RAM said moving his wheelchair closer to me so I am able to see.

With that, RAM slowly and carefully stands up. I couldn't believe it. He can now walk. What new things is he going to come out with next? He walks towards the bed. I start to feel uncomfortable. Something isn't right here.

"Now that I am able to walk the Technos are going to be the strongest tribe ever and I'm going to be the strongest leader ever." RAM said.

Things are starting to clear up now. "You will never be able to control everyone. There will be rebellion." I said, acting as if I'm not scared.

RAM is now on the bed coming closer to me. He looks different. "With the coming of the new year, the Technos will be stronger than ever. And I will need a woman to help me rule over the people." God, this what I was afraid of. My heart is racing as he's just inches away from me. He reaches out and caresses my face.

"You will never get away with it. The tribes will unit together and defeat you." I said trying to move away from his hand. He can tell that I'm scared.

"Now, now play nice. Boys, its time." RAM said smiling.

Ok, please review. I really want to know what people think. Give suggestions. I don't own any of the characters except Raven.


End file.
